loghfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Empire Legitimate Government
The Galactic Empire Legitimate Government was a government-in-exile formed by Imperial high nobles with the intent of restoring the Goldenbaum Dynasty and overthrowing Reinhard von Lohengramm, existing from August to May . It was headquartered on Heinessen, the capital of the Free Planets Alliance, which supported the Legitimate Government. Government and politics The Legitimate Government was led by Premier Count Jochen von Remcheid, who was "appointed" by Emperor Erwin Josef II, the nominal head of state. Foreign relations The Legitimate Government signed a "Alliance–Imperial Treaty of Cooperation" on 28 August with Supreme Council Chairman Job Trunicht. It stated that in exchange for Alliance support in its war against their common enemy, "Reinhard's illegal regime", the Galactic Empire (Legitimate Government) will recognize and establish diplomatic relations with the Alliance. As a gesture to make it look like Fezzan actually wanted their plan to succeed, the Fezzanis also asked Jochen von Remscheid to agree to an agreement granting Fezzan total political independence. He honored the promise and signed a separate "Fezzan–Imperial Treaty of Cooperation" on 1 September , which stated that the Galactic Empire (Legitimate Government) granted Fezzan its independence and also established diplomatic relations with it. Unbeknownst to them, the Fezzani high commissioner on Odin had explained to Kaiser Reinhard that it was a symbolic gesture, in order to convince them and the Alliance of Fezzan's support. Nonetheless, Fezzan appointed an ambassador to the Legitimate Government and sent several political and economic advisers to Heinessen. Notable people Imperial officials: *Erwin Josef II, Emperor *Jochen von Remscheid, Prime Minister *Franz von Carnap, Cabinet Secretary *Carl von Hosinger, Minister of Court Affairs *Alexander von Sachsen-Weimar-Eisenach, Vice Minister of Court Affairs *Ludwig Georg von Radbruch, Minister of Internal Affairs *Carl Joseph von Coburg, Vice Minister of Internal Affairs *Wilibald Joachim von Merkatz, Minister of Military Affairs *Henning von Sachsen-Meiningen, Vice Minister of Military Affairs *Otto von Hentig, Minister of Finance *Moritz von Hesse-Kassel, Vice Minister of Finance *Adolphus Frederick von Anhalt, Minister of Information *Sigismund von Oldenburg, Vice Minister of Information *Julius von Rosenkrantz, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Oskar von Hesse-Darmstadt, Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs for the Alliance *Maximilian von Nassau, Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs for Fezzan *Alfred von Holstein, Minister of Civil Affairs *Karl Otto von Hannover, Vice Minister of Civil Affairs *Georg Ferdinand von Reitzenstein, Chief of General Staff *Ernst August von Baden, ambassador to the Alliance *Paul Leopold Haffner, military attache to the Alliance *Wolfgang Rochau, economic attache to the Alliance *Max von Mecklenburg-Strelitz, consul on Fezzan *Georg Anton Brinkmann, military attache on Fezzan *Eduard Ratzinger, economic attache on Fezzan Foreign citizens affiliated with the government: *Mario Ruspoli, Alliance ambassador to the Legitimate Government (August 798–April 799 UC) *Cesar Luis Maturana, Alliance ambassador to the Legitimate Government (April–May 799 UC) *Chales de Vauban, Alliance military attache *Augustin Mulamba, Alliance economic attache *Stefan Isopescu, Alliance political and military adviser *Victor Abacha, Fezzani ambassador to the Legitimate Government *Kyaw Wai, Fezzani businessman and financier *Axel Werenskiod, Fezzani military attache Category:Governments